Several medical occurrences are well known in which it is necessary to utilize intervention to defibrillate or pace the heartbeat in a human. For example, severe electrical shock may cause the heartbeat to stop or fibrillate. In response, it is necessary to electrically stimulate the heart to restart a normal heartbeat. Many other medical conditions can cause the heartbeat to be irregular. In these instances, a timed electrical pulse is necessary to maintain a constant heartbeat. Many devices have been developed to respond to these conditions.
One type of emergency defibrillation apparatus that is known includes a pair of electrode pads which are placed in contact with the surface or skin on the chest cavity. A strong pulse of current is passed through these electrodes and through the skin and associated tissue to reach the heart muscle, thus stimulating the heartbeat.
A recognized draw back of such a device is the requirement that the current pass through extensive skin, bone, and tissue to reach the heart muscle. This requires the use of a stronger current. Furthermore, the passing of current through a greater portion of the body can cause damage to tissue and organs. These devices are, typically, not able to be utilized to send an electrical pulse at intervals to pace the heartbeat. Rather, these types of devices are only used for restarting the heartbeat after electrical shock, heart attack or other trauma.
External and implantable pacemakers are also well known. Electrical leads are placed in close proximity to the heart during surgery. The pacemaker sends an electrical pulse at predetermined intervals to stimulate the heartbeat in a regular pattern. Such devices, however, are not designed for use in response to an emergency situation.
Accordingly, the need exists for an emergency external defibrillator and pacing apparatus which may be utilized, in response to an emergency, for both functions. The apparatus should include both means for restarting a heartbeat and pacing such heartbeat once initiated. Further, the apparatus should incorporate features which allow personnel to quickly place the electrode in close proximity to the heart muscle. The close proximity of the electrode prevents the need to pass current through other body tissue which may cause damage, and allows timed pulsing of electrical current to maintain a regular heartbeat.
The present invention addresses these needs, as well as other problems associated with existing defibrillation and pacing devices. The present invention also offers further advantages over the prior art and solves problems associated therewith.